625
by Metal Works
Summary: Anon is a Succubus, Cul is a Dragon. Despite their different social standings, fate finds a way to string them together, albeit with a little outside meddling. After a startling encounter with two higher class demons, Anon finds herself in the company of a young Dragoness for a night. However... A Dragon's greed is a terrible thing.
1. Chapter 1

**At long last, I can finally unveil this monster of a project I've been working on for the past four or six months. This is probably going to be where I focus most of my efforts, for real this time. I've put a lot of planning into this whole thing, so I hope it doesn't wind up going to waste :')**

 **Well, without further ado, go on and check it out. I'll be at the bottom to explain a couple things.**

 **Disclaimers: I in no way shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official creators, so don't sue me please. I also do not own the art used in the cover.**

 **Word Count: 3,035**

~START~

The chilly afternoon air nipped at Anon's skin as she pulled her simple white jacket taut around her body, wincing as the derelict brick wall behind her dug through the fabric of her clothes. She stared nervously into the growing darkness of the alleyway, where the slow, calculated sound of footsteps drew closer. Anon dropped her gaze to the ground as a low rumbling laugh echoed off of the shaby rundown walls of the alley.

A sharp gasp escaped her as claw like fingers appeared at her neck, tilting her chin up to face the glowing red eyes of her pursuer. She held her breath as the demon, who she recognized to be of the dragon species, flashed a toothy smile at her. They chuckled.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The Dragon sneered. "Looks like a little Succubus wandered a bit too far from the brothel, ay, Len? Heh… What do you say we do with her?"

"Ne~ That's a bit obvious Fukase, don't you think?" Anon shuddered as a young looking Vampire shoved his way into her line of sight, his catlike eyes seeming to roam over Anon's body with what could only be described as predatory lust. He nodded to himself, seemingly content with his observations, before the dragon, Fukase, shouldered his way back into view.

He shot an amused look at his partner. "Now now, Lenny. I'm the one who trapped it, so _I_ get to go first."

"What?! That's no fair! You _always_ go first!" Len whined, shoving at the Dragons shoulder before turning his attention to the pinned Succubus. "Ne, ne, what do you think? Fuka's being completely unfair right?"

"I-... N-No… You can't-!"

"Don't be childish, Len." Fukase cut in. "It doesn't _care_ who goes first. The little scamp probably wants us _both_ , now that I think about it."

"No… Please… P-Please let me go." Anon murmured, wincing as Fukase's sharp fingernails sunk into her skin. "I'm not… Not from any b-brothels…"

The Dragon scoffed, dragging his claws down the succubus' throat, watching the thin trails of blood that bubbled to the surface. His piercing red eyes met with alarmed emerald orbs, and he sneered.

"Well would you look at that. A Succubus that denies her ethnicity. Heh." Fukase withdrew his hand, turning his gaze to Len. "Well don't just stand there, grab its tail. Hold it down or it'll give us trouble later."

Anon locked up. "Please don't-...!"

" _Please don't._ " Len mimicked in a sickeningly high voice, his hand shooting forward to rip the Succubi's tail from where it wrapped loosely around her waist. "Ne, you're a strange one alright."

The apricot haired demon whimpered as the sensitive appendage was gripped tightly. She lifted her hands to cover her face, her body seeming to buckle under its own weight. There wasn't anything she could do. Not against a Dragon… Not against a Vampire. She was doomed.

' _I should have waited for Kanon!_ ' She wailed internally. ' _She… No… Could this, have even been avoided?_ '

"Ne, ne, she's crying Fuka. What now?" Len asked casually, holding up the pointed tail he still held in his grasp.

Fukase hummed false heartedly. His red irises bored into the shaking form of his prey as he looked her over once more. She was unlike any Succubus he'd met before, granted, he'd met very few in his lifetime. Even her appearance was quite curious… Weren't demons like her supposed to _jump_ at the prospect of sex?

Why was she cowering at the very thought?

He wasn't allowed the time to chase these thoughts any further, as the sound of velvety black wings beating the chill noon air broke through the tense silence. He shifted his gaze to the sky, where the unmistakable form of a winged demon hovered just overhead, and narrowed his eyes. The winged demon was drawing close. It seemed to be examining the scene, before swiftly swooping in lower to land a little ways off from the trio.

"Bonsoir, frère~" It greeted cheerfully, though, it's voice didn't match its expression. "So _this_ is where you ran off to, ay, _Fufu_? It took me quite some time to hunt ya down, you know."

Fukase sighed, turning to face the newcomer. He motioned for Len to release their hostage before stepping forwards to met the demon as it stalked closer. His gaze locked with the intense red orbs of his sibling, and he halted.

"To what do we owe the please, _ma sœur_?" Fukase remarked, putting his limited French vocabulary to use. "Come to ruin our fun again?"

His sister chuckled dryly. "Non, not this time. I was simply sent to retrieve you. Our dear mother would like a word with you."

"Is that so?"

" _Oui_."

Fukase blinked up at his sister, before sighing. He turned his head to his partner, who still stood obediently by the confused Succubus, and waved him over. The blonde wasted no time in bounding to the redheads side with a smile. The Dragon cast one last glance at his sibling before wrapping one arm around Len's waist and unfurling his wings, taking two experimental beats before taking off into the orange tinted skies above.

Anon watched them go from her defensive position on the dirty alleyway floor. She let out a shaky sigh of relief once they disappeared past the tall building walls and tenderly reached out to draw her long tail back to her. She would feel a lot more secure with it wrapped tightly around her midriff. Where it belonged.

But all that was thrown out of her mind as the dull thumping of heeled boots reached her ears. She jerked her head up in surprise to see the strange newcomer walking towards her with an eerie expression of familiarity. As if they knew each other from somewhere. But Anon knew that wasn't the case.

She'd never seen a Dragon up close before now… So surley, that Dragoness only recognized her race… And she was going to try and finish what her sibling had started.

With that in mind, Anon scrambled to her feet, clutching her tail like a knife as she gestured with it threateningly at the approaching demon, which actually seemed to stop it in its tracks, if only for a second.

"Comme c'est étrange…" It muttered.

Anon tensed, gripping her only weapon like a lifeline. She wasn't familiar with the language this Dragon kept slipping into, but however nice it may have sounded, she wouldn't put it past a demon like her to have been speaking down to her this whole time. That's what all the high class demons did, after all.

This one would be no different.

' _This is my last chance to get away…'_ The thought was burned into her mind as she lowered herself into a more offensive stance. ' _I need to get past her. If I can do that then… I can go home._ '

She nodded hesitantly to herself, before preparing to lash out at the Dragoness. It had stopped walking, but it's piercing red gaze still lingered on her body. And Anon could almost feel the predatory hunger that lay just behind the winged demons irises. She shuddered under its gaze.

The Dragoness tilted its head, and she tensed, ready to strike.

" _La bonté_ , my brother really fucked you up, didn't he? Metaphorically speaking, of course."

Anon nearly stumbled over herself at that. She shot the other demon an exasperated look, which only made the redhead smirk.

"Mmmhm… You're a little out of it I'd say." The Dragoness tittered. "It'll take more than just your… What would you call that? Natural defense? … Mm, no matter. Point is, you're not going to beat me with that."

"Says y-you." Anon whispered back, her tail quivering with adrenaline.

Her odds of beating a Dragon in a fight were slim to nothing. But if she could distract it for just a little while… Then maybe she could slip past it. Maybe she could outsmart it, and live to see her sister again….

It was now or never.

The Succubus exhaled sharply, before kicking off the ground with as much energy as she could muster. Her sudden jerky movement seemed to catched the red eyed demon off guard for a split second, but that was all the time Anon needed to launch her attack.

She released her tail, digging her right heel into the ground and pivoting hard to the left. For the briefest of moments, she feared her ankle would snap, but that was all quickly pushed to the back of her mind once the pained yelp of the Dragoness reached her ears. Her tail had nicked the area under the demons right eye, carried by the momentum of that sudden turn.

Her plan had worked!

But she had no time to dwell on that. She took off towards the alleyway entrance, the light of the nearly deserted market streets acting as a motivator that pushed Anon to move even faster. She was almost safe!

Just a little farther to go and…-

A scream was ripped from her throat, just like the ground had been from under her feet as the fierce sound of wings tearing through the air filled the sky for the third time that evening. It was deafening, though she couldn't tell you if it were her shrieks of terror or the rhythmic beating of the dragoness' wings.

She struggled wildly to find something to hold onto as they ascended higher into the air, half afraid the demon would just drop her, and half afraid the demon wouldn't. The Succubus ended up wrapping her tail around the redheads leg and her arms around the demons shoulders once she'd managed to turn herself. And she could swear she heard the demon laughing at her all the while.

"Having fun there?" The winged demon asked simply, halting their assent to wait for a reply.

"P-Put me down!" Anon cried back. "On the g-ground! P-Please!"

She chuckled. "You sure about that _beau_? If I put you down now, you'd surely die."

"I don't care! Just _stop_ touching me!"

The red eyed demon paused, glancing down at the struggling succubus in her arms, before gliding back down towards the roof of one of the buildings that bordered the alleyway. She dropped the apricot haired girl carefully onto the worn cement roof before landing next to her with an obvious frown.

"Well someone's a little haphephobic." Her frown deepened. "Was that too forward of me?"

Anon only shuffled away, ignoring the question in favor of straightening out her sarong skirt. Today was just not her day.

First she had woken up late and skipped out on breakfast, then she had foolishly decided to cram all her morning chores into the afternoon and gotten cornered by two higher up demons while shopping, and now she was dealing with yet another high class dragon with a cute accent and no understanding of what personal space meant. _And then_ she had the gall to sound apologetic about it all afterwards! How infuriating…

What was the point of feigning guilt to someone you considered to be beneath you anyway?

"Did I hurt you…?"

Anon bit the inside of her cheek. "No. Just leave me alone."

"Je suis désolé… I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine. Really." Anon muttered, slowly edging further and further from the demon. "I just… Have to go now."

"Is someone expecting you?" Came the ever persistent sqeakish voice of the Dragon. "Can I at least get your name before you go?"

"... No."

"Oh come on~ I'll tell you mine! Je M'appelle Cul! Comment vous appelez-vous?" The Dragon, Cul, shouted after her.

Anon kept walking, her tail dragging along limply behind her. She didn't want to turn around to pick it up. She didn't want to see that demon anymore.

"I'm going to pick you up again if you keep ignoring me!" Cul didn't seem to get the hint, appearing to pout before a sly smirk crossed her face. "Actually… You're really cute when you're angry. Tout à fait."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." The Succubus called back. "You'd have better luck down at the brothel in the next town over."

Cul snorted. "The next town is three hour trip from here. Besides, why would I waste my time with that when I have a perfectly enticing succubus right here?"

"Funny, I thought you upper class demons had higher standards." Anon stopped walking, her head turned slightly to the right as if to peek over her shoulder. "You can do better-"

"Ha~! As if. You completely outsmarted me earlier, ma chérie. Had you pulled that on Fufu and LenLen, you'd have gotten away for sure." The Dragoness sighed contently. "It really got my blood pumping, you know? You've got wits and a cute visage, quite a bargain if you ask me."

"Well, yeah. It's not easy being a… A _sex object_ …You know." She seemed to wince at her choice own choice of words. " I had to learn to defend myself at a young age… Me and my sister both…"

Cul nodded slowly, taking note of how Anon's eyes seemed to dim at the mention of being a 'sex object'. She crossed her arms with a pensive expression, before quickly closing the distance between them all within a couple strides. She stopped just short of where the tip of the demons tail lay.

With a smile, she leaned closer to the Succubus, who still had her back to the Dragon, before asking her next question. "Where is your sister now? If you don't mind me asking."

"Still alive and working out in the garden, which I really need to get back to." Anon replied simply.

"I take it that's your main source of income then? Farming?" The Dragoness inched forward slowly. "Must be hard for you."

Anon huffed, finally turning to push Cul away with a delicately kept fingernail. "I know where this is going, and no, I will _not_ sleep with you for money. Go to the brothel if you're so desperate."

"But I can make you feel goood~! Annd pay you twice as much as you'll ever make on a ragged old farm anyday!" Cul whined.

"I doubt that. Goodbye, Cul."

With that said, the succubus turned her back to the dragon. But before she could take even one step forward, she felt a clawed hand wrap around her wrist. She shot an unamused stare over her shoulder only to falter slightly at the vexed glare that stared back.

"You really are a strange one, ma biche." The Dragoness stated flatly. "Let's try this again."

Anon let out an exasperated sigh. "Nothing you say is go-"

"My name is Cul Aria, first born child of the King and Queen of the Dragons Palace and heir to the throne. Nice to meet you, anonymous." She winked, her earlier scowl melting seamlessly into a charmed smile. "Now, would you kindly accompany me to my chambers tonight? I'll be sure to send you off with a generous tip afterwards~"

Anon shifted out of Cul's hold, casting a skeptical glance at her. "You… You're messing with me, right?"

"I assure you I'm not." Cul pouted, before gesturing to a blood red crest that marked a large portion of her left hip. She tapped it a couple of times with a sharp fingernail and grinned. "See this? It's the mark of my bloodline. Every Aria has one uniquely fitted to each member, so it's hard to replicate."

The Succubus eyed her suspiciously. "If what you're saying is true… Then what do you need me for? Surely you have servants back at your castle who would gladly drop whatever they're doing to… Um, spend the night with you."

"Mm, true as that may be… I'm looking for something more… Exotic, if you would." The Dragoness smirked, her hands reaching out to lightly rest against the sides of Anon's face. She chuckled softly when the taller demon flinched away.

"L-Look, I get what you're trying to say. But I'm not like that, okay? And I really have to get back home now, or else my sister will start to worry." Anon forced a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Cul."

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Cul cooed softly, trailing her hands from where they rested on the others face, down to the smooth exposed skin on Anon's neck. Her eyes flashed with fervor. "I don't think your sister would be _too_ upset if you returned home later with a little… _Extra wealth_."

Anon narrowed her eyes with the beginnings of a miffed expression crossing her features. "And by that you mean, what? 500 bi-"

" _5,000_ bits."

A flicker of amusement shot through the red haired Dragons eyes as the Succubi's mouth fell open with a startled gasp. No words came from the demons mouth, but the blooming conflict was evident in her reflective irises.

"5-5,000 bits…?" She echoed slowly. And Cul noted the disbelieving tone it carried. "You're kidding."

"Now what would I gain from that?" The redhead chuckled. This Succubus was as good as hers.

Anon opened her mouth, only to shut it, and open it again moments later. Her brow creased as she seemed to roll the idea around in her head for a couple seconds longer. Cul found herself leaning forward in anticipation, despite already having a pretty good idea of what her answer would be.

"I…" Anon paused, stopping to rethink. "A-Are you sure… Are you sure I'm the one you want…?"

The Dragoness had to fight back the urge to break composure and hug the life out of the other demon for sounding so adorably unsure of herself. But she could do that later. She'd waited three months for this, what was another couple hours?

" _Bien sûr_. I'd love to have you." The words rolled off her tounge like a knife through fog. "I'll treat you nicely, rest assured, and I'll even pay you up front, just in case you were worried about being swindled."

Reaching her hand out with a natural smile to accompany it, Cul stared at the blonde through half hooded eyes. "Just tell me your name, and we have a deal."

The Succubus hesitated, before placing her hand into the open palm of the Dragons. With a slightly shaky breath, she sealed the agreement.

"My name… Is Anon."

~END CHAPTER~

 **Ah yes, this chapter took a lot longer then I thought it would to complete. Hopefully the second chapter won't be quite as long. Eh heh, no promises though. But I suppose I should answer some basic questions you may have and a little bit more. Okay, so first things first.**

Will there be any form of 'citrus' in this story? **Well, yes, assuming you're referring to sex and not the anime/manga. But I will put a warning at the start of the chapter just to warn anyone who wants to avoid that kind of stuff.**

What is the main conflict/goal of this story? **To be perfectly honest, there isn't one. Sure, issues will pop up, but this is more of a slice of life/drama type of story then anything else. There will be moments of 'spice' but ultimately I plan for this to be a slow burn romance with a couple twists and turns.**

Why is Cul speaking French? **This ones more of a headcanon of mine than anything else. It comes from the fact Cul's name means something very unfortunate in French. Yes, I will translate anything she says at the end of the chapter, but keep in mind it might not be 100% accurate since I myself speak limited French and am relying on things such as the dreaded Google Translate and other such websites (like one specifically for French pet names).**

 **I think any further questions/answers might be stepping into spoiler territory, so I'll leave you all with that. Now all that's left are the translations. Ack, Cul you're killing me. Keep in mind they may not be completely accurate.**

 **French Translations:** ****

 **Bonsoir, frère - Good evening, brother.**

 **Ma sœur - My sister.**

 **Non - No.**

 **Oui - Yes.**

 **Comme c'est étrange - How strange.**

 **La bonté - Goodness.**

 **Beau - Beautiful.**

 **Je suis désolé - I am/I'm sorry.**

 **Je M'appelle Cul! Comment vous appelez-vous - My name is Cul! What is your name?**

 **Tout à fait - Very much so.**

 **Ma chérie - My darling.**

 **Ma biche - My doe. (This will be Cul's go to pet name if you're wondering.)**

 **Bien sûr - Of course.**

 **That's a lot of French- Uh. Hopefully you all won't have to wait long for the next update. I'll try to be quick about getting the next chapter finished. It'll certainly be... A step out of my comfort zone to say the least.**

 **Well, till next time.**

 **Farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa it's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a few months but somehow I ended up getting really distracted over the summer and I wasn't able to put much work into progressing the story. But as you can see by the word count, I ended up getting a little carried away when I finally did get around to writing eh heh...**

 **Let me just say now that a large portion of this chapter is smut, most likely poorly written smut might I add. So if you are uncomfortable with reading anything of this nature, I advise you to tread carefully. I won't mark in the chapter when it starts, since I feel that breaks up the flow of the story, but I think it's obvious where it starts. At least I hope it is.**

 **Hopefully it doesn't take like five months to get the next chapter up since it's a lot safer than this chapter is. I'll admit, a large portion of why it took so long was because I was procrastinating and researching how to write this and not come off like a total noob who doesn't know how sex works. Tbh I sorta am either way.**

 **Can I just, apologize in advance for what you're about to read? It is probably the least sexy thing you will ever come across in your life, Cul has a tail dik thanks for coming to my TED talk.**

 **Okay but for serious, I'll try not to take so long on the next update.**

 **Word Count: 7,225**

~START~

Anon had never quite been afraid of heights. Being what she was, her body was well equipped to deal with the conditions that came with flight. Though, the constant jerky motion that came with every beat of Cul's wings combined with the loose grip she was allowed had made her feel slightly uneasy for most of the trip. It also didn't help that the wind whipping against her face had prevented her from keeping her eyes open for very long. And she wouldn't put it past the Dragoness to be _intentionally_ dipping and swerving just to get a reaction out of her in a vulnerable state.

She nearly let out a shriek as Cul began a sudden descent towards the ground, angling her wings and diving towards what Anon could only assume to be the castles barbican. At least, that's what she hoped it was judging from the brief glimpses of grey ashlar walls she managed through squinted eyes. For all she knew they were about to rocket into the ground and die.

The soft sound of heeled boots clicking against the chiseled stone walkway just beyond the palace gates was the only indication that they had landed, and Anon hesitantly cracked open one emerald dyed iris to survey the area. She could hear a low, rumbling growl like laugh building up in the Dragon's chest, and she shuffled uncomfortably in the redheads arms as vibrations trickled through her body. She wasn't sure she liked the sensation it left on her skin. It felt like pins poking softly into her flesh, hard enough to be noticable, but not enough to break skin.

Anon briefly wondered how she'd fare later on in the night if the simple brush of cloth against her skin made her tingle with discomfort… But she mentally swatted the thought away as her gaze was tilted to glance up at the Dragon with a frown. Cul merely smirked back at her.

"As much as I'd love to continue holding you, ma biche, I'm afraid you'll need to walk from here on out." The Dragoness chuckled at the sudden cherry red blanket that blossomed across the Succubi's face. She didn't even try to restrain her as Anon quickly shifted out of Cul's hold to stand on her own, brushing the invisible dust off of her wind ruffled skirt as she did. Cul rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't take it personally, cutie. This is just a precaution."

Punctuating her comment with a wink, Cul strode forward with swift, regal strides off towards the castle entrance. And Anon could have _sworn_ she heard Cul mutter something snide about harpies under her breath as she passed. But the most she could do was blink quizzically after the princess, before following dutifully after the her.

Anon's gaze dropped to the ground as she walked after the Dragoness, watching as the shadows shifted to accommodate the indoor lighting of the castle. She didn't lift her head once during the short journey to Cul's bedroom, not even to meet the judgmental glares and stares of the castle staff as they went about their usual duties. She had long since learned to just ignore the sneers of her fellow demons as they passed. It no longer bothered her that not many cared to look past her chest to see her for the demon she was at heart.

She'd always found that to be a little too literal, actually.

"Annnd~ We're here!" Cul exclaimed abruptly, tearing Anon from her thoughts. The blonde looked up hesitantly as the Dragoness pushed open a heavy looking door that appeared to be made from a deep red wood. Cul flashed her a toothy grin before gesturing into the room. "After you, ma dame."

"R-Right." Anon murmured, nodding obediently. She stepped past Cul and into the room, her mouth soon falling agape as she took in the elegance of the interior.

The room was wrapped in a vibrant ruby red wallpaper with golden lines streaking wildly from the floor to the ceiling, giving the large space an almost club like ambiance to it. The floor was covered by a plush looking carpet that was so large it nearly hid the rich brown wooden floorboards below. Faint amber light poured into the room from a glass door a little out of the way on the left, adjacent from where Anon stood. And even in the dim lighting, she could see it led outwards onto a wide balcony. There was also another door that lay of to the right, though it was closed and revealed no secrets.

Anon blinked, before slowly forcing her mouth shut as she took in the appearance of the princesses room before her. It felt really homey, in a weird way. But she supposed was to be expected. After all someone _did_ live here. She just, wasn't expecting something like this from a monarch's daughter is all.

Cul snickered at her expression. "Someone's a little starstruck, eh? You're not even undressed yet, I _must_ be good." She teased.

A light pink dust settled over Anon's cheeks. She could feel the Dragoness' stare lingering on her backside as she shuffled further into the red room, stopping just short of the velvety looking bed sheets that sat neatly over a clean kept bed to her left. Her emerald eyes fixated on the undisturbed sheets with a chargined expression. They looked so sublime against the evening light.

Was it really okay for someone like her to be here...?

Two sturdy arms suddenly wrapped around the Succubi's waist, yanking her from her thoughts and drawing a startled squeak from her as she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. Her already red tinted face lit up like a tomato as she felt a short puff of warm air blow past her ear, sending a shudder down her spine. She could practically feel the smirk that crossed Cul's face at the reaction.

"You look lost…" The Dragon's voice was low, sultry, even. "You really must be Pure then… _J'ai de la chance_."

Anon froze.

So _that_ was why Cul had been so adimate about picking her. She was Pure. A virgin Succubus, to put it into human terms. And much like a human virgin, it was almost considered somewhat of a delicacy to deflower one. Some demons had even made a _game_ out of it.

It made her nauseous.

To think she'd fallen into someone's game… Nobility really was the worst.

"Is something wrong?" Cul mumbled as she nuzzled the side of Anon's neck with her cheek. Her voice had tapered off towards the end, leaving room for an answer that never came. She waited a few seconds more, before pulling away from the taller demon.

"Cul?" The lack of contact broke Anon from her stupor, and she turned her head to peer over her shoulder with a worried glance. She hadn't lost the Dragon's interest while she had been spaced out had she? Did she need to seduce her again…?

Anon wasn't sure she'd be able to pull that one off without a miracle...

"Are you nervous?" Cul's calm voice broke through her worries, though it was laced with an emotion Anon couldn't quite put her finger on. Yet somehow, it still retained the same imperious tone to it that she'd come to expect from the Dragon. "Are you having second thoughts? Peut être…" The Dragoness stepped away from the blonde, which only confused her further.

Crossing the room over to a large chestnut brown dresser, she pulled open a drawer, only to shut it and open another one, repeating the process two or so more times before finally locating what she was looking for. With a triumphant ' _je l'ai_!', she strutted back to the Succubus with a small leather pouch in hand.

She held it out to the taller demon with a slanted smirk. "Here."

Anon tenderly reached out and took the bag, noting that it was heavy. She eyed Cul with an uncertain glance before shifting her attention to the pouch. She pulled gingerly on the fading velvet strings and watched as they fluttered carelessly to the floor, revealing the shiny gold content within. The Succubus gasped.

"Th-This is…?"

"5,000 bits. Just as promised."

Anon blinked. And then blinked again, before remembering their deal.

 _Their deal._

"Um… Where should I put this when we… Uh…" The Succubus winced, and Cul chuckled. Closing the distance between them, the Dragon reached out to rest her hands on Anon's hips and pulled her closer.

"You can leave it on the bedside table." The redhead purred, before leaning in close to Anon's ear with hooded eyes. "And, you can leave your clothes on the floor."

Anon blushed, though not as prominent as before. She was beginning to understand the inner workings of the Dragoness' mind, if only a little. Cul seemed to pout at the lack of a sharper reaction, but brushed it off in favor of running her hands up the Succubi's sides, drawing a gasp from her.

A mischievous glimmer flickered through the redheads eyes, not that Anon could see it. She felt the Succubus shift slightly in her grasp as if she wanted to bolt away from her, and Cul hummed quietly in thought. Wrapping her arms around the blondes slender frame, she began to search for the old fashioned hook and eye that she knew held up Anon's crop top. But of course, it was proving to be difficult with the torn patchy white jacket in the way.

Cul growled in annoyance, before clawing lightly at the area she felt the latch hidden under. "Where did you even get this tacky thing?"

"It was a gift…" Anon replied.

"Consider regifting…" The Dragoness muttered, before pulling her arms back to allow the taller demon to shrug off the so called 'tacky jacket'. A flat laugh escaped her. "Try to mix more white into your pallet next time you deck yourself out in black, it won't offset the entire outfit as much."

Green eyes narrowed lightly as their owner dropped their jacket to the floor. "N-Not everyone can afford to color coordinate specific outfits you know…"

Cul shrugged before once again reaching around to unhook the murky black crop top, this time with more success. She took the brown pouch from the Succubi's hand, which she'd had to swap from hand to hand when she'd wiggled out of her jacket, and tossed it onto the bedside table on Anon's right. Anon sighed quietly as Cul wordlessly guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, not missing the way cherry red irises drifted downwards to the newly exposed creamy white skin of Anon's bust.

Her first instinct was to cover her chest from the intrusive gaze… But, a deal was a deal. Shying away from the situation now would not only serve to irritate the Dragon, and she could very well just decide to kick her out without holding up her end of the deal… Anon couldn't afford to let such riches slip through her fingers, not when they were so close. She would have to be the perfect partner.

Though, as she slid further back onto the bed, she couldn't help but let her gaze wander over the Dragon's form with a curious expression. Having stopped to think about it… She wasn't too sure she was prepared for this.

After all, sex was one thing, but sex with another girl? She hadn't the slightest clue as to how that worked.

"You look lost again, ma biche." Cul's voice broke her trance.

"O-Oh... Sorry?" Anon dropped her head, decidedly not wanting to meet Cul's gaze. "I was just… Thinking about something…"

"Care to share? I mean, it's just been awkward silence between us so far." Cul mumbled that last part as she shifted her weight onto the bed, crawling towards Anon with a causal smile. "Raise your arms for me while your at it, I want to get that gaudy top completely off."

"Um, like this?" The blonde lifted her arms up above her head, allowing Cul to hook her fingers under the hem of the black fabric and tug it over Anon's head without much difficulty. A light blush returned to Anon's face, and she quickly tossed the shirt aside so she could lower her arms.

Cul whistled. "Damn. Genetics have been good to you."

"Yeah… I get that a lot…"

"Really~? That exact phrasing?" The redhead lifted her hand to tilt Anon's head back towards her, trailing her nimble fingers down the side of the blondes face and watching in amusement as she subconsciously leaned into the touch. "You have beautiful eyes."

Anon froze, before jerking away from Cul's hand as if burned. Cul blinked at the violent reaction, but the Succubi refused to meet her eye again. She turned her attention to the wall on the far side of the room instead with downcast eyes.

"Y-You know, the longer I stay here, the more people will begin to talk… S-So… You should just get it over with already." Crossing her arms over her chest in a subtle way of covering up, Anon bit her lip as she felt the other demons gaze bore into her. She flinched as a well manicured hand dropped itself onto her head, patting her gently as if she were a dog.

"Let _me_ worry about what others have to say about us." Cul's tone was firm, probably the closest thing to sounding serious it had been all evening. Her eyes seemed to soften, losing their earlier lustful glaze. "Now, you never answered me earlier. What were you thinking about?"

A playful grin took its place on the Dragon's lips, and Anon sighed. Reaching up to remove Cul's hand from her head, which had buried itself in her orangish locks, she pushed it back towards the smaller demon. She'd _really_ rather not explain her thought process… But if her earlier actions were anything to go off of, the Dragoness didn't really care much for the word 'no'.

Anon mulled over her choices as her raised arm returned to its place over her chest. Thinking on it, it would probably benefit her more to know just what Cul planned to do with her. That is, if Cul even knew what she was doing to begin with. It _had_ occurred to her that the Dragon was simply acting on impulse after all… And maybe… Maybe the reward just wasn't worth the pain that was likely to come from all this…

The status of being Pure was considered to be one of the only redeeming qualities for a Succubus… Without that, she would never be seen as an eligible mate to another demon. It would drag her already thin chances of finding a partner down to zero.

But then again, knowing that, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to cast aside her Purity if it meant her sister wouldn't have to work so hard out on the farm day in and day out… At least for a little while.

Anon swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and looked up. Her voice was quiet as she managed out a simple question, "How do you plan to do this?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Cul's cheshire like smile never faltered. Though, Anon was beginning to think her face was just frozen like that. She watched as the Dragoness reached behind her back, only to drag her short, igneous tipped tail into view moments later. Anon paled at the implication, leaning back slightly as Cul pointed the rose tinted tip at her with a snicker.

"You're not serious are you?" She murmured, narrowing her eyes wearily at the offending appendage. Her head turned slightly. "That… Doesn't seem safe…"

"Non, it's completely safe. Dragon's do it this way all the time." Cul rolled the smooth scale around in the closed loop she created with pointer finger and thumb with a shrug. "But if you want, I can just use my fingers. Can't guarantee I won't tear you up on accident, but if you want to take that risk, I'm down."

The blonde shook her head frantically. "N-No no, I- Um…"

"I could also use my tongue too… Or~ We could scissor… Mm~ That sounds tempting." Cul licked her lips, halting the spinning of her tail.

Anon shook her head again. "Um… How about we j-just get this over with already… Okay? I don't want to drag this out anymore then we have too..."

"Bien par moi~"

Without further provocation, the Succubi gasped as Cul suddenly reached out, dropping her tail in the process to pry away Anon's arms from her chest. She dragged the blonde closer to her by the forearms, releasing her right arm to wrap it snugly around Anon's petite waist. Cool talon like fingertips brushed over Anon's right breast, rubbing the nub gently in a circle.

A small squeak escaped Anon. "W-What are you doing?"

"Foreplay." Cul nuzzled the blondes neck fervently. "It makes things better, trust me."

"O-OkaAy~" Anon's voice broke into a moan as Cul bit down on her neck abruptly, running her tongue along the exposed skin with a low purr. She flexed her fingers out to squeeze the entirety of the Succubi's breast. Pressing firmly against the blondes chest, the Dragon smirked as another moan slipped from Anon's mouth.

Cul trailed her other hand down from where it rested on Anon's waist, pausing just above the short skirt that hid the rest of the Succubi's body from view. She leaned away from Anon with a sideways smirk, admiring the darkening mark that was forming on the tender flesh. Her eyes trailed up to meet Anon's before she slipped two fingers underneath the fabrics hem and tugged at it. A lustful looking haze had muddled the Succubi's emerald orbs, her breath coming out in short shudders, and Cul tittered.

"Move over to the pillows, kay?" Breathing softly against the darkened mark, Cul trailed her fingers softly over the covered skin, drawing another whimper from the blonde. "As much as I love frottage, I'd much rather see all of you. That okay?"

"O-Oh um, yeah… But..." Anon mumbled. She subconsciously brought a hand down to tug at her long leather boots as if to bring attention to them. "I should take these off too, right?"

Cul didn't miss a beat. "Mm, nah. Thigh highs are sexy."

Anon's face flushed a bright red and she turned her gaze away from the other demon. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she bent forward to crawl over to the outlandish looking cluster of red and pink pillows Cul had apparently decided to stack into many different structures in her spare time. She could feel the Dragons gaze following her intently as she settled next to a pile of pillows that seemed to be replicating a more plush version of a pyramid. Returning her arms to their previous resting place over her bust, Anon looked back to Cul for further instructions.

The air around them seem to crackle with anticipation, and Anon was starting to get anxious. It felt like Cul was intentionally dragging this on longer than it had to be. She couldn't help but wonder if Cul was already bored of her. Or maybe she really didn't know what to do from here? Well, that would make two of them… Anon knew as much about sex as she did rock farming. Knowing the basics but not actually knowing how to do it.

Stopping to think about it, her parents would probably be very disappointed in her. Not knowing how to do the one thing her species was known for. How pathetic…

Anon almost flinched as thin fingers lifted her chin up, bring her out of her thoughts and into the moment. Cul's gaze seemed to linger on something on the Succubi's neck before she dipped her head down to lap at it with her tongue. Anon shivered at the odd feeling of the warm muscle running along her skin, traveling over the dried blood that had stuck there from her encounter with Fukase.

"Merveilleux…" Cul mumbled, pulling her tongue back to nibble on the soft flesh. "I was wondering what that was. Couldn't see it in that lighting…" A squeak escaped Anon as Cul abruptly pushed her backwards.

The Dragon wasted no time in brushing her hands down Anon's sides and dragging the short black skirt all the way off, tossing it in the general direction of where the croptop had landed before forcing the Succubi's legs apart in one almost flawless motion. Anon swallowed nervously as she propped herself up on her elbows, her face burning as she noticed Cul's eyes briefly flicker up to admire the view.

The redhead circled her right arm around Anon's left leg, both holding it up, and using it to lean on as she poked curiously at the Succubi's slightly damp panties. Her eyes seemed to light up as an idea came to mind. Flashing Anon a toothy grin, she pressed two fingers against the white fabric.

"Succubi self lubricate, right?" She asked expectantly.

Anon had to fight the urge to kick out at the Dragoness, instead shifting her weight on her arms to grab the intrusive hand that still poked at her warmth. She puffed out one cheek and mentally shoved away the uncomfortable heat that was starting to spread down her neck from her face. She sighed.

"We do." She forced out. "S-So, you shouldn't have to worry about that f-foreplay nonsense. Just hurry up."

Cul clicked her tongue, drawing her hand gently out of Anon's grasp before tilting to lean almost completely on the Succubi's propped up leg. "Tu sembles impatient. You know that'd still hurt right?"

"I-It's fine. You can do whatever you want with me… You…" _Paid._ She wanted to add. Though, part of her didn't want to acknowledge that was a factor in any of this. A small, childish part of her didn't want to think about how she didn't know this demon. How she didn't _love_ this demon. Didn't trust this demon…

Losing her purity like this, would feel wrong.

But she'd do it for Kanon. Because Kanon had done just about everything for her, and she needed to pay her back somehow. Settling down and starting a family of her own… Anon didn't need those things. She would only ever be a small ripple in other demons worlds, a minor blip in a symphony of noise, and she was fine with that. Cul would not remember her after tonight. And that was fine.

Staring into Cul's curious red eyes, only served to reaffirm this. Anon was a novelty to her at best. In the aftermath of it all, she'd be looked at with distant, unfamiliar eyes and told to leave. She'd take her earnings, most likely halved due to poor experience, and disappear from Cul's life like a passing cloud on a sunny day. She would go back home and help Kanon out in the fields like normal, head back in once the harvest was done and have a modest dinner by the fireplace, before going to sleep and resetting back to default.

'Nothing would really change.' Anon mused to herself. Her head tilted to rest against her raised shoulder as she allowed Cul to lift her hips slightly to pull off the white fabric and fully expose her. She closed her eyes. 'I hope Kanon could finish today's harvest without me…'

"Hey." Anon felt a sharp pain in her leg. "Don't fall asleep on me."

Opening her eyes, Anon stared blankly at the demon between her legs before the realization of what was happening came back to her attention. She laughed sheepishly, drifting her gaze to the balcony on her left in embarrassment. She mentally cursed her bad habit of zoning out in the middle of things before bringing her attention back to Cul, who pinched her thigh again with an annoyed grunt to accompany it.

"Oi, pay attention to me or I'll bite you." Cul chided, though, her tone remained playful.

Anon nodded softly in understanding, before flinching as she felt something sharp poke her entrance. A shudder coursed through her body as two talon like fingers begin to rub her slit gently, almost clumsily as to avoid scratching her. Dragging back and forth slowly, occasionally dipping into the warm sex before pulling back out and returning to the tender stroking. It all felt so surreal to the Succubus.

She unconsciously closed her eyes again as the lazy rubbing started to pick up slightly, Cul having decided to curl her fingers to use the middle half instead of her nails. A shaky sigh escaped the Succubus as she felt the two digits press into her, parting the lips gently before something wet and obviously not a finger poked at her entrance. Anon's eyes immediately snapped open, her breath hitching in her throat. She lifted her hands to her mouth, falling flat against the bed in the process as the feeling of Cul's cool tongue lapping at her wetness washed over her.

A muffled moan forced itself though Anon's lips, only prompting Cul to dig her tongue deeper, pressing a little harder as she dragged it along the inside of the slit. She traced her tongue up to the Succubi's clit, circling it teasingly before backing off, only to go right back to circling it seconds later. Anon's hips arched ever so slightly as a tingling feeling shot through her, one hand falling away from her mouth to push weakly at the demon who busied herself with nibbling softly at the nub.

"Mmmn~ C-Cul, stoOop~" Anon protested halfheartedly. Her fingers tangled loosely with the Dragon's fiery red hair, doing little more than to act as a brace against the foreign sensation shooting across her skin. She squeezed her thighs together, brushing against the sides of Cul's head and drawing her closer. Her eyes slipped closed once more as a whimper escaped her.

"Anon~ You look like you're having fun." Cul purred, slightly muffled by the sound of the bed sheets ruffling underneath them as the Succubus wiggled her hips subconsciously.

"Cuuul~" Anon moaned weakly. "S-Sthaa… Pl-Pleease~ I can't… C-Can't…"

"Can't what, Anon~? I haven't done anything yet." Cul cooed, before lifting her head to admire her handiwork, her smirk never faltering.

Anon's breaths came out in shaky gasps, her chest rising and falling with every exhale, giving a slight bounce to her breasts as she lay there panting. Her skin had tinted red around her shoulders and the hand that had covered the Succubi's mouth now rested over her closed eyes while the hand that had gripped Cul's hair now lay twitching at her outer thigh. Cul could faintly hear the blondes soft moans as she shifted her hips needily in search of friction, her mouth falling open halfway as one of the Dragon's fingers brushed against her sensitive organ.

A flicker of amusement flashed through Cul's eyes as she watched Anon writhe for a moment longer than she probably should have. But in her defence, she _was_ having fun readjusting her fingers everytime Anon managed to push one inside of herself. It was becoming clear to her that the Succubus was beginning to get drunk off of arousal, and Cul inwardly frowned at the realization she'd have to start hurrying things along. Anon would break _much_ too quickly for Cul's liking if she kept teasing her like this.

Anon _was_ still pure after all.

The Dragon chuckled and straightened up, noting how Anon's breath once again hitched as she did so, before slipping her left hand away from the Succubi's warmth and bringing it up to her mouth. Her concentration nearly broke at the lewd mewl of protest Anon let out as she moved the hand obstructing her vision to stare at Cul with hazy green eyes clouded with wanton lust, but she shook it off. It would all come in due time. And it would come alright…

Cul hummed to herself as she popped her two fingers into her mouth, biting down gently on her finely kept nails experimentally. She could taste the clear sweet liquid that had dribbled onto them, and she subconsciously swiped her tongue over it in an attempt to draw more of the intoxicating flavor into her mouth. Her eyes trailed down to Anon's quivering form, following every delicate curve of her body, every rise and fall of her plump chest. She reveled in the fact that _she_ had done this.

Anon had come undone at _her_ hands. Anon was _hers_ to break. _She_ would be the one to take Anon's purity. No one else could _ever_ have her. Anon would belong to her. Anon _did_ belong to her.

A loud crack nearly snapped Anon from her lustful daze. She blinked blearily up at the Dragon who had shifted to lean over top of her, squinting slightly in confusion as Cul bit cleanly through her own claws, seemingly lost within a daze of her own. She watched as Cul dragged her noticeably shorter talons in between her powerful fangs, blunting them, before turning her head to spit the broken pieces onto the floor.

"Hey…" Cul husked, peering down at Anon with an almost predatory gleam in her eyes. "Succubi have really low odds of getting pregnant, right?"

Anon had to think about that for a moment, before nodding her head.

"Good." Cul licked her lips, and Anon shuddered. She could feel the Dragon's duller claws pushing into her entrance slowly, sliding in almost seamlessly with a faint squelching sound. Cul tittered. "I'm not used to your body yet, so if you feel something… Warm, when I'm inside you… Just know it isn't blood."

"W-What do yo- Ah!" Anon yelped as she felt the slender fingers inside her suddenly rotate, scissoring her before thrusting roughly against her flower. She moaned, bringing one hand up to try and stifle it only for Cul to restrain her with her free hand.

"Ne cache pas ta voix." Cul whispered softly, before gingerly releasing her hold on the blondes wrist and leaning down to rest her head against Anon's neck, nuzzling it tenderly.

Anon moaned needily as the Dragoness scrapped her fingers across a sensitive spot along the roof of her walls, stopping to poke and prod it testingly. She jerked her head to the right as Cul began to massague that spot, starting off slow before beginning to pick up speed, soon leaving Anon with an uncomfortable heat coiling in her stomach that wouldn't go away no matter how much she twisted and turned her body. She could feel Cul starting to trail kisses up her neck, leaving each place she touched tempered and cool compared to the rest of her.

"Casser pour moi, Anon…" The Dragoness murmured into her ear, before nipping at the shell softly.

"Aa~ C-Cuuul..." Anon screwed her eyes shut as one of her hands found their way up to rest on Cul's shoulder while the demon shakily pushed herself up to tower over the antsy Succubi.

A sinful sound ripped itself free from Anon's mouth as the coil winding up inside her finally snapped. Like a tidal wave crashing down over top of her, she found herself drowning in bliss as Cul's fingers slowly pulled out of her, coated in her sweet juices. She unconsciously thrust her hips at the loss of contact between her and the Dragon, but she wasn't allowed a second to dwell on it as Cul hooked an arm over one of her legs and raised her hips up slightly.

It was an awkward position to say the least, what with Anon now pulled slightly off the pillow and staring up at an obviously turned on Dragon. She didn't even have the energy to keep her hold on Cul's shoulder, instead choosing to let her hand fall beside her head in a rather submissive display. Her head tilted to the left, mind still reeling from climax as her breaths left her in quick bursts.

A small gasp escaped her as she felt something round and cool press against her dripping sex. She glanced up to Cul, who merely stared back, clearly more engaged in licking off the sticky fluid that dribbled down her hand than she was about her tail tip that was currently pressing itself expectantly against Anon's entrance. The Succubi groaned to herself, before reaching down with both hands to stretch open her labia and allow the appendage access, a dark blush crossing her face as she quickly broke eye contact with the other demon.

Anon forced down a moan of sheer pleasure as Cul's tail pushed in slowly, sending tremors pulsing through the already sensitive organ. She bit her lip.

"Someone's eager for tail dick." Cul teased, pulling her saliva slicked fingers out of her mouth only to shake them off to the side in a half hearted attempt to dry them. "What happened to not thinking it's safe~?"

Anon's face seemed to reden, if that were even possible. She brought her arms up to rest over her face and sighed heavily into them. Cul just chuckled at her reaction and dropped her newly free hand down to adjust her tails positioning. The Dragon shot Anon a wicked smirk.

"Might wanna prepare yourself, Anon." She cooed. "I'm not being gentle with you anymore."

Anon snuck an annoyed glance through her arm barricade, to which Cul stuck out her tongue and playfully nudged her tail tip deeper. A faint blush dusted the Dragon's face for the first time that evening as her tail was engulfed in Anon's heat, almost sinking into the wet core with minimal effort on her end. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making any noise as she pulled her tail back from the greedy embrace it was being tugged into.

Steadying herself on her knees, Cul exhaled deeply, taking in the sight of Anon shifting and twisting her slender frame in a thinly veiled attempt at pushing Cul back inside her. Sweat glistened off of the Succubi's lithe body as she rolled her hips, moaning softly at the friction caused by it. Her chest bobbed with every little adjustment to her position, and Cul found herself staring fixedly on them as she thrust her tail back in, watching as the plump mounds bounced along with the momentum.

It felt almost like a bittersweet victory, seeing as how she'd fantasized about this very sight for some time now. She'd have to admit, her imagination hadn't done it justice.

"C~ul…" Anon whimpered, her arms falling away to reveal her lustful expression. Cul felt her tail twitch against her crotch as Anon stared up at her with hazy eyes, her tongue beginning to poke out over her bottom lip. Another whimper escaped her as she thrust her hips weakly against Cul's, one eye closing as a breathy moan passed through her lips. "P-Plea~se… Cul... F- Fha..~ I can't… Please…"

"P-Please, what?" Cul breathed lowly.

"Aah… Pl- Pleas~e! T-Take me~" Anon's broke away into a loud moan as her head fell back against the pillow.

That was all the conformation Cul needed though, as she dropped Anon's leg that she had been holding in favor of leaning over her and bringing one hand up to roughly grope the Succubi's right breast, squeazing it firmly. Anon squeaked softly as the Dragoness ran one blunted nail around the nipple, occasionally twisting and pulling at it while she realigned her hips to accommodate the new position. Cul bent her head to hide her face in the crook of Anon's neck for the second time that evening as she finally gave a serious thrust into the Succubi's waiting core.

Anon groaned happily as Cul's tail filled her almost in one go, her pulsing walls catching the merlot tinted tip and ensnaring it within her juices. She wrapped her arms around the Dragon's shoulders and lifted her hips slightly to allow for better access as Cul dragged her tail almost all the way out before slamming it back in. Each push seemed to graze against that special bundle of nerves deep within her and drew a lewd mewl of excitement from her as she was edged closer and closer to climax once again. Meanwhile Cul had busied herself with nibbling the soft flesh on Anon's neck in a fruitless attempt to ignore her own rising desire for release.

The spring was winding tight for Anon as the slippery tail inside her bumped against the deepest parts of her, making her already horny self writhe and moan desperately for release. Gone were her prior worries of not being able to satisfy the princess. Now, all that rested in their place were selfish thoughts of how the princess could satisfy _her_. Even if she knew she'd come to regret these thoughts later.

"Cu~l I-I'm… Aah~! Please~ R-Right th~ere!" Words slipped from her mouth without her consent. Almost as if her instincts were running wild, leaving her no control over her actions. Though, Cul was more than happy to comply with her wishes.

Anon whimpered and screwed her eyes shut as the hard appendage was driven deeper into her, sending ripples of pleasure throughout her entire body. Time seemed to crawl to a stop. A muffled moan clawed its way up her throat only to be swallowed up by Cul's soft lips. The Succubus gasped, raking her short nails down the Dragon's back as the merlot appendage burrowed deep inside her, finally forcing her all the way over the edge and allowing her to be swept away in another curent of mind-numbing bliss.

Anon's cries were hushed against the Dragon's mouth as tremors rocked her body and left her aching. She whined as Cul's roughly ran her tongue over her own, doing little to distract her from the feeling of sticky fluid running down her inner thighs. She heard Cul moan softly into her mouth before she pulled away abruptly, a grimace on her face.

"Fuck…" She muttered darkly, pushing herself up quickly.

The Succubi didn't even need to ask what was wrong. She cringed slightly as she felt a hot liquid start to pour into her, before Cul slipped her tail out with a wet pop, allowing the rest of the light purple fluid secreting from the appendage to fall onto the sheets. Cul let out a shaky sigh.

"I… Meant to pull out sooner." The Dragoness blushed faintly, her gaze traveling up to meet Anon's. She flashed a crooked smile. "You probably don't wanna walk home with cum dripping down your legs."

A flush spread across Anon's face as she shakily pushed herself up onto her elbows, glancing away from the other demon as her mind began to catch up with her. "Is… Is that why you wanted to know if I could get pregnant?" She coughed, her throat starting to become sore from overuse.

"That was part of it." Cul shrugged, before shaking off her tail to make sure it wasn't leaking anymore.

The Dragon beat her wings experimentally before springing backwards off of the bed and landing on the carpeted floor with a muted thump. Anon watched curiously as she turned and walked off towards the white wood door at the other end of the room. Cul pushed it open with a light shove and disappeared into what looked like a bathroom, leaving Anon to wait and wonder as to what she was up to.

Slowly, she watched the door creak shut. And her heart sank as the faint sound of running water reached her ears.

Cul was done with her.

She'd served her purpose here, whether Cul actually enjoyed it or not. And while she had known the Dragon wouldn't give her a pat on the head and tell her she enjoyed her company, it was still somewhat… Disheartening. She had at least hoped Cul would see her off, or say something… Anything.

But she supposed this was fine to. Cul probably wanted to rest after a nice bath or something.

Anon sighed, straining her aching muscles to push herself into a sitting position. She would need to find her clothes and get dressed before Cul got back. But glancing around the room from her position in the center of the bed wasn't proving to be a very useful vantage point. Her joints screamed at her to stop moving so much as she crawled slowly to the side of the bed, where her bag of coins sat undisturbed on the bedside table.

Her tail flopped limply behind her as she turned to set one unsteady foot down onto the floor, carefully applying pressure on it to test if it could support her weight. She brought her other foot down slowly, before pushing off of the bed with her arms and attempting to stand. A small squeak escaped her as she immediately collapsed to the floor, her back burning as it slid against the silky blanket behind her. She groaned, dropping her head back against the comforter.

She was tired. Her legs weren't working. She wasn't even dressed, nor could she properly locate her clothes in this condition. It was almost like Cul had made it difficult for her to leave on _purpose_.

Anon shut her eyes with a pitiful moan of defeat. She regretted everything.

She regretted not waiting for Kanon. Regretted getting caught by nobles and coerced into sleeping with one. Regretted the way she'd felt while with Cul… And especially, she regretted giving her Purity to a _Dragon_ of all creatures. She should have known they were all the same.

Bitter tears stung the corners of her eyes, and fatigue was slowly catching up with her. She shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest to hug them tightly against her body despite her muscles screeching in protest. She just wanted to rest…

Yet she didn't even notice when she actually drifted off.

* * *

"Vous êtes une poignée, ma biche." Cul murmured quietly as she watched the sleeping Succubi slump onto the floor from where she stood by the bathroom door. In her hand she held a damp washcloth, soft in texture and ideal for rubbing along sensitive patches of skin. The Dragoness shook her head with a slight smile. "I told ya you wouldn't want to walk home like that."

She shook her head, before striding over to where the resting demon lay. She tossed the washcloth onto the bed and carefully bent down to scoop up the Succubus into her arms, moving slowly as to not disturb her. She placed Anon back onto the bed before picking up the washcloth and climbing onto the bed herself. Her eyes trailed quickly over the thick black tail that molded and squished in on itself to easily accommodate for it's owner laying over top of it.

Cul humed in thought as she began to wipe away the drying fluids on Anon's thighs. She had almost forgotten Succubi even _had_ tails. Though, she was almost certain they were supposed to have wings as well. And Anon was definitely lacking those.

She paused to brush two fingers over the small cut Anon had left on her cheek from her earlier sneak attack, a frown crossing her face. She tried to brush it off and go back to work on cleaning up the Succubus. But now that she'd noticed it, she couldn't shake off the thought.

Where were Anon's wings?

~END CHAPTER~

 **Annnd you've made it to the end of chapter two. Congratulations on making it this far, you're a real trooper. I really need to find a beta reader or something... But anyways, here are some things about this chapter you may or may not have noticed because I honestly have no where else to put this information.**

 **Cul was wearing clothes the whole time. She just didn't want to take them off because the method to getting out of them involves a lot of wiggling and she's trying to set a mood that isn't a Dragon's rendition of a caterpillar metamorphoses. Any one reading this on Wattpad already know's what her train wreak of an outfit looks like but to those of you reading on or AO3 have no idea what she's wearing because my dumb ass didn't ever describe her.**

 **Basically she's wearing a weird hybrid skin tight corset crossed with lingerie. She also has really long boots, which she also didn't take off because 'thigh highs are sexy'. Cul also also has some nubby ass horns. Her tail is kinda short too, but don't mention that to her. It's like telling a guy he has a small dik.**

 **Moving on from that, anyone who didn't already know where the inside joke about tail dik came from is now in the know. Cul just wants to fuk the succ okay. And speaking of that, Anon is very much angst this chapter. When she isn't... Getting tail dik at least.**

 **Can you guys tell I'm not taking these endnotes seriously anymore? I wanted to also mention that Anon's tail is a lot more flexible than Cul's, as in she can actually lay on it and it will just kinda mold to her shape so she doesn't even feel it. The bone inside it is thin and surprisingly bendable, it takes a lot of effort to actually snap it because of this. Though, if you're so inclined to do so, it is possible. The bone will just heal back after awhile and be good as new however so I don't know why you'd bother.**

 **Get ready to meet Kanon next chapter.**

 **French Translations:**

 **Ma dame - My lady.**

 **J'ai de la chance - I'm lucky.**

 **Peut être - May be.**

 **Je l'ai - I got it.**

 **Ma biche - My doe.**

 **Non - No.**

 **Bien par moi - Fine by me/Well by me**

 **Merveilleux - Wonderful.**

 **Ne cache pas ta voix - Do not hide your voice.**

 **Casser pour moi - Break for me.**

 **Vous êtes une poignee, ma biche - You are a handful, my doe.**

 **Translating Cul's French is gonna kill me. I'll try for serious this time not to keep you guys waiting so long for the next update.**

 **Well, till next time.**

 **Farewell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so this took a reaaally long time to get out. I apologize for the wait but I'm actually gonna try and get my shit together from now on. I won't waste your time with any more pointless babble, anything important will be said at the bottom.**

 **Word Count: 3,917**

~START~

Anon winced as faint rays of pale sunlight streamed across her face from an unknown source, bathing her sore body in its early morning glow. She grumbled quietly to herself and shuffled farther under the covers, taking note of how soft and plush the blanket felt against her skin compared to most mornings. It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least, save for a small, hardly noticeable weight pressing into her chest.

Whatever it was would shift every now and again, making its presence known every time Anon drifted closer back into sleep. She scrunched up her face and tried to wiggle away from it, only to find something thin and loose had draped itself over her waist as well, limiting her movement.

A soft frown crossed her lips as a troubling thought drifted to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't place a name to whatever it was occupying her personal space, and that worried her a little bit.

Had something fallen on her? She couldn't think of anything she'd left close enough to her bed that could have been accidentally knocked over… She'd learned her lesson the last time she'd kicked over a lamp in her sleep.

Her eyelids felt heavy as they fluttered open, her emerald irises staring into nothing as her pupils adjusted to the light. A yawn slipped out as she drifted her gaze around the room, slowly taking in the unfamiliar scenery with sleepy abandon. It didn't take her long to piece together that this wasn't her bedroom.

No, it was much too nice to be her cluttered little broom closet of a room.

Anon sighed before glancing down at the object resting against her chest. It was soft and red, was her first observation. Two short puce colored horns jutted out proudly from behind two puffy mounds of red hair, and it took a second for Anon to realize that this wasn't an object, per se, but a demon instead.

One she was intimately acquainted with.

She felt like her heart skipped a beat. A small squeak crawled halfway up her throat before she could stop it, and she scrambled to get out of the other demon's hold without waking her.

Her mind was a mess of syllables as she shakily pried off the Dragon's arm from around her waist, tensing as the demon's mouth twitched as if annoyed. She nearly wanted to pass out from the sudden stress her psyche had dumped on her, but the overwhelming desire to crawl under a rock and die kept her motivated to free herself.

 _What was her name again? Karu? Clu?_ Anon was too frazzled to concentrate.

She rolled over to the edge of the bed before propping herself up on her elbows and sitting all the way up, her body protesting the flurried movement with every painful nip it delivered to her aching muscles. Her green eyes were swimming in a pool of fear and adrenaline as she glanced back to see the Dragoness twitch slightly at the loss of warmth, only to curl in on herself as a compromise.

A shaky sigh passed her lips.

Her legs still felt like jelly as she tossed them over the side of the bed and attempted to stand, finding her balance much quicker than she had the night before. She wobbled slightly, casting another cautious glance over her shoulder to check on Cul before stepping towards the table were her earnings sat undisturbed.

She nearly toppled over herself while bending over to pick up the small bag, but managed to stay upright for once. It felt a little heavier than she remembered it, though she chalked it up to simply not remembering its weight from the last time she held it.

With her reward in hand, Anon made her way around the bed to look for her discarded clothes, noting her boots were no longer snuggly fastened to her legs anymore. Instead, she found everything lying in a neat pile on the floor at the foot of the bed, all except for her raggedy white jacket.

She cast her gaze around the room in a quick once over, but the jacket was nowhere in sight. An irritated sigh passed through her lips as she bent down to scoop up her clothes, moving as quickly and quietly as she could to get dressed without disturbing the sleeping demon.

It took her a bit to slip on the thigh highs, but eventually, with minimal wiggle room, she managed to work her way back into her sleek black attire without further issue.

Her heart was practically beating out of her chest as she began to slowly tiptoe over to the door, clutching the worn bag of gold close to her bust as if it were a lifeline. She cast one last look over her shoulder, taking in the relaxed position Cul had curled into, memorizing the small, minute details of her nighttime partner one last time, before gently easing open the door.

It made little sound as she pressed forward and stepped into the unfamiliar hallway littered with servants rushing about to complete their morning duties. None spared her a glance as she closed the door to their princess' room and stood still for a moment, trying frantically to scrape together her memories on how to leave the palace.

Eventually, she decided on going right, as that's where most of the servants were heading. She set off at a brisk pace, attempting to carry herself in a way that didn't give off just how nervous she felt.

It wasn't long before she found herself at a dead end, all the servants she'd been following had disappeared into rooms along the way. Another irritable sigh escaped her as she glared down the rest of the corridor that led into a blank marble wall.

How anyone managed to find their way around the gigantic palace, she had no clue. Even from the outside, you could just tell it was a maze.

Anon's shoulders slumped as she turned on her heels and began a slow trek back in the other direction, stopping briefly to pick up her tail which dragged behind her pathetically.

Once situated, she glanced up, only to freeze.

"Ne, thought that was you," A familiar blond tittered.

Ren, was that his name? Anon mentally shook off the question in favor of locking her eyes on the vampire, panic slowly setting in upon the realization she was once again trapped.

"Don't look so scared." The vampire shook his head as if offended. "I'm not here to harass you, just here to secure a bet is all."

"A bet…?" Anon questioned softly.

"Of course! Ne, thanks for sticking around, now I'm fifty bits richer!" The vampire laughed, clapping his hands together in two short strikes. He eyed the little sack Anon carried close to her chest with interest before chuckling, "I see you are as well~"

Anon tensed.

"I-It's nothing much… C- Um… The princess just took pity on me…is all…" She mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure she took something alright~ Congrats, lil' Succy," The vampire gave a mock salute, a faint glint of light catching Anon's attention as she noticed the golden band around the other demons ring finger.

The thought crossed her mind to wonder how this demon could stand flirting with another when he was already married, but it only served to further dampen her mood. She didn't want to be responsible for wrecking a marriage she knew nothing about, especially when it came to people who could dispose of her with a simple wave of their hand.

Anon bit the inside of her cheek, lowering her head.

"I-I'm sorry, but could you tell me how to get out of here?" She asked, wincing as the vampire made a low noise in his throat.

"You're leaving?" He tipped his head. "Are you not staying for breakfast? I'm sure the King and Queen would love to meet you."

"O-Oh, no. They wouldn't want to meet me. I'm nothing special," Anon flustered, bringing her hands up in a defensive position. "I really have overstayed my welcome. I-I'll get out of your hair now."

She forced herself to curtsy, showing at least a little respect to the nobles status than she had during their first encounter. The vamp, whose name began with an L, if she remembered correctly, blinked curiously at her, but did not stop her from ducking passed him.

"Alrighty then… See you later~!" Anon heard him call after her, but she'd already rounded another corner in her search for the exit.

Anon didn't stop to ponder of the small details in their odd conversation, nor did she want to think about whatever it was that bet nonsense was. All she wanted to do was escape the Dragon Palace in one piece and get home to see her sister, was that too much to ask for?

Her answer came in the form of three dead ends and an awkward trip out of the kitchen.

* * *

The sun was already high over the kingdom of Revolia by the time Anon emerged through the gates of the Palace and onto the crowded streets. Her feet were starting to ache almost as badly as her back. It was times like these where she really envied those with wings or the ability to levitate. Those demons just didn't know how good they had it…

A sigh brushed lazily over Anon's lips as she began slowly trudging down the street, doing her best to ignore the odd stares from the other demons as she moved along at her own pace. She had a lot of ground to cover and in a short amount of time, given the shabby little farmhouse she called home was a good thirty-minute walk from the Palace.

She estimated it'd take her around an hour to make it there in her current condition… So with that in mind, she picked up her pace.

It felt a little weird walking with a limp, but she supposed she may as well get used to it now, in case it ever became routine. The jeering stares of demons as she passed them by already felt normal to her. It was like nothing had really changed.

Anon smiled wryly down at the faded bag she held in her hands. It jingled on occasion as her hands shifted, but she couldn't decide if the sound was pleasant or not.

On one hand, it was a sign of a new chapter in her life, one which was sure to mark her as an unworthy mate and lead her down the path most Succubi her age already walked.

But on the other hand, it was a small sliver of hope for her.

She wasn't allowed long to dwell on it as the sudden stomping of hooves on the grainy street filled the air, drawing closer to her as she drifted more to the side of the road to be clear of it. The sound was hallowed, likely belonging to that of a skeletal horse rather than a Dullahan's horse.

Her theory was confirmed seconds later as the stallion galloped passed her with its ebony black carriage in tow, kicking up dirt and dust with its mighty hooves.

"Whoa now!" She heard the driver exclaim as another demon nearly fell out of the moving carriage with how abruptly they forced their torso to lean over the edge of the rail.

Anon watched as the cart came to a stop quickly, giving the teal-haired passenger time to push herself up and over the high railing, much to the driver's annoyance. The tealette wobbled slightly once on the ground but shook it off and was bounding towards Anon in no time with a cheerful smile.

"Hiya, Kanny~!" The girl greeted, only to pause as she drew closer.

Anon smiled bashfully as she moved her hands behind her back to hide the bag.

"Wrong twin," she said softly.

"Shoot! I thought I had it this time." The girl snapped her fingers before seeming to sulk. "Ugh, it's the outfit. Both of you wear too much black… Where'd that jacket I gave you go?"

Anon fidgeted. "I uh… Think I may have misplaced it, sorry."

"You lost it already? Geez, Ano, you're such a clutz." The tealette sighed lightheartedly, before waving it off. "It's whatever. I'll get you a new one!"

 _Consider regifting…_ Cul's words popped back into the forefront of Anon's mind for a moment. Another itchy white jacket popped into her head... She internally grimaced and held up her hands.

"Th-There's really no need to do that," she stuttered. "I'd probably just lose it again so… You don't have to waste your money on me, Miku."

The demon, Miku, nodded slowly, her eyes drawn away from Anon's face and towards her hands instead. It took Anon a couple seconds to catch up with why the teal-haired Siren would be staring at her hands before it hit her.

"Hey, Ano, w-" Miku started to ask only for Anon hurriedly shush her.

The tealette blinked in surprise and drew back with a confused crease in her brow. Anon shot her an apologetic look before glancing around. Not many demons were turned their way, despite how Miku had basically leapt from a moving carriage, Anon didn't doubt some had an ear out for their conversation.

She turned back to Miku with a firm stare, of which promptly melted away upon noticing the driver of the carriage leaning out to glare at the two.

"Oi, come on princess, I don't have time for idle chit chat. Either get in the cart or I'll leave yer asses behind," the rough sounding voice called out to them.

"Eh, sorry Akaza!" Miku called back.

A gruff "Whatever" was heard in response as the white-haired Reaper leaned back over to grab the reins once again. Miku smiled and turned back to Anon, grabbing her wrist and lightly tugging her towards the carriage.

"Come on," she said. "We were heading round to your place anyway."

Anon didn't reply as she cast one last look over her shoulder at the Palace.

It almost felt surreal knowing she'd been one of the few unimportant demons in their scrappy little capital to ever set foot inside the fort. She wasn't sure if she should treasure the memory, or rue it.

She remembered vividly how gentle Cul had been with her, never overstepping her bounds or ever trying to hurt her… Cul had even let her stay the night, curled up with her in the bed rather than in a heap on the floor with everything else that had been discarded that night.

Anon tore her eyes away from the Palace as she stepped up into the carriage with the help of Miku, who gestured for her to take a seat in the back. Her joints creaked and protested the bumpy start to the ride, but soon it smoothed out and they were on their way to the Monokuro family farm.

Leaving the Dragon Palace behind.

* * *

"-and that's what happened," Anon mumbled distantly as she carefully climbed out of the cart and onto the dirt road. "Thanks for the ride home, Akaza."

Miku's eyes seemed to shimmer as she bounded down after her, motioning for Akaza to get the crates ready for loading before falling into step behind the Succubus. The two walked up the trail that led to the front door and Anon plucked the key from the hanging flower pot to unlock it.

They'd just stepped into the little farmhouse when Miku piped up with a chipper, "Wow, I can't believe how lucky you are~!"

Anon tittered nervously and lead the way into the kitchen, where they stored the weekly earnings in a jar above the fridge. Miku followed her all the while, staring around happily as if something had changed from the last time she'd visited. Which it hadn't.

Kanon liked to keep things relatively the same, as they had been for the past 200 or so years.

Speaking of Kanon… The Succubus tipped her head in the direction of the backdoor before plucking the jar from its resting place and dumping the bags content into it. Miku nodded enthusiastically and turned on her heels, making one last remark about how lucky it is to win a raffle in the marketplace this time of year before skipping off in the direction Anon had gestured to.

She watched the tealette go and sighed wistfully. She was really starting to envy demons like her…and ones who could fly.

Anon shook it off and placed the noticeably heavier jar back on top of the fridge, pushing it back so it wouldn't fall. With that, she rolled her shoulders and trudged off to her room, which was to the right of her position.

 _I doubt I'd be much use to Kanon as I am right now_ , she thought, albeit a little glumly.

Her feet thumped lightly against the worn carpet as she pushed open the door to her room and stepped inside. The dull orange walls provided a stark contrast to the rich red walls of Cul's bedroom, but at least this was home. She didn't need expensive furniture or anything ostentatious like that, though the luxury was nice.

Anon padded further into the room and unwound her tail, using it to flick the door shut. She paused at the base of her bed, waiting for the faint click that signified she was cut off from the outside world, but it never came.

Curious, she turned to find Kanon standing in the threshold, an irate expression already painting the older Succubi's features. Anon nearly jumped in surprise, not even stopping to wonder just how quickly her twin had to have booked it to get there so fast.

She turned abruptly to face her sister with a nervous smile.

"Where were you?" Kanon asked flatly, though Anon could see a dance of many emotions behind her emerald irises; ranging from fear to concern, and lastly, relief. They were all present, but all took a backseat to Kanon's resolute nature.

The older Succubi stood straight, arms crossed as her tail lay flat behind her, reminding Anon a lot of how their parents used to scold them when they'd misbehave as kids.

"Well?" Kanon questioned, drawing out the L for a couple beats.

"I uh… Wasn't anywhere bad…" Anon trailed off.

"You've been missing for a day and a half, Anon." Kanon's stare was unrelenting.

"Well, yeah… But I wasn't…in trouble. I- I mean, I might have been at first? Oh, but I'm fine now! Nothing bad happened, I just went out to do some shopping an-" Anon's rambling was cut off by a muted thump of Kanon's tail against the ugly carpet.

"You were jumped, weren't you." There was no inquiry to the older demon's voice.

Anon winced.

"I wasn't jumped…"

"Who was it? What did they look like?" Kanon's calm disposition was beginning to slip, her face twisting into a scowl as her fingers dug into her baggy sleeves. "What _bastard_ had the nerve to touch you. _I'll kill them_."

"Kanon, it's not like that, I promise. I wasn't jumped." Anon paused, before adding an offhanded, "Like that…"

"You just let it happen?! Anon, what were you thinking!" In a matter of seconds, the older twins calm demeanor came crashing down, leaving a volatile time bomb in its place.

Anon drew back hesitantly as her twin stalked forward, reaching out to hold her in place while she checked what visible skin she could see for any marks or bruises. A low growl was building in her throat as she ran her thumb over the cut on Anon's neck, pressing tenderly on the skin to see if it'd draw up blood, satisfied when it didn't.

"Look at you," she hissed. "Whenever I find who did this, they'll pay…"

"Kanon, really, it's fine. They didn't hurt me, you don't have to be upset," Anon murmured, drawing her sister's hands away from her neck and clamping them together in her own. "Nothing bad happened, I'm fine."

The corner of Kanon's mouth twitched as she glanced up to match gazes with her twin, eyes softening. She pulled her hands away from Anon's and instead wrapped her arms around her sister's thin frame, pulling her close in a careful embrace.

"...I was worried about you," Kanon mumbled softly.

"I know, I'm sorry… I tried to get home last night, but I...fell asleep before I could." Anon giggled to herself as Kanon moved away, another conflicted expression painting her features.

She looked as if she wanted to say something, or ask, rather, but she didn't want to break the delicate atmosphere. Anon's gaze returned to her feet, having a pretty good idea of just what the inquiry would be.

"Who…?"

"A Dragon- Er... Dragon _ess,_ to be more precise…"

Kanon's face fell.

Anon didn't have to look up to know her sister's temper was about to flare once more.

Quickly, as to avoid drawing Miku's attention to them, Anon brought her hands up to cover her sister's mouth just as she began to protest. The elder demon was _pissed_ , clawing at her hands and hissing something she was sure would make even Great Satan cower.

Anon shushed her, which only seemed to anger Kanon further.

She sighed.

"Kanon, I know what you're going to say, but please, we have guests over." Anon slid her tail over to rest against her sisters as best as she could in their position, before wincing slightly as Kanon's teeth nicked her. "I know you hate Dragons and I shouldn't have slept with one, but Cul really was-"

Kanon ripped Anon's hand off of her mouth with a deafening shriek of, "You let that fruity French _fuck_ have your Purity!?"

"Kanon! Language!" Anon shrieked back, her face flushing a deep shade of crimson.

"To hell with language! You let that nutcase touch you!? You remember what her family did to-!?" Kanon's rant was cut short by a swift pop in the mouth courtesy of a red-faced Anon.

The ponytailed Succubus drew back, startled by the fact her twin had hit her.

Anon flinched as well, but huffed.

"I'm sorry, Kanon, but Cul had no part in that. You can't keep lumping them all together like that. It… It just isn't fair!" She dropped her hands down to her side and pulled her tail back to her, casting her gaze elsewhere. "I get that you're worried about me… But times are different now. I-If someone were to kill me, they wouldn't be able to just push it under the rug, you know?"

Kanon bit her lip as Anon turned back to her, reaching up to cup the sides of her face.

"We have laws that protect us now, Kanon. No matter what status a demon has, murder is still murder. Not every Dragon wants to kill us, and even if they did, we'd get justice for it. It isn't like back then with our...our..." Anon trailed off.

"Our parents," Kanon finished, drawing her twin into a hug.

Anon sniffled but nodded against Kanon's shoulder, lowering her hands to return the gesture. They remained that way for a few moments before a soft knock at the door caught their attention, and they pulled apart.

"Hey, uh, sorry if I'm interrupting? But we need to know what we can load up and what's still growing, you two okay?" Miku asked as she peered into the room.

"We're fine. Just a little twin bonding," Kanon replied with a small laugh.

She turned away from Anon, tipping her head toward the bed in an indication for Anon to get some rest, before walking out of the room with Miku soon following closely behind. Anon smiled softly at the two before stepping forward to shut her door and finally close herself off from the waking world around her.

Against her better judgment, she lingered for a moment, watching her sisters back before she was fully out of sight.

She exhaled quietly and shut the door.

Maybe it would be best not to think about the charred bones that still stuck out from Kanon's back after all these years…

~END CHAPTER~

 **Okey, so first things first. If you're reading this solely for the sake of Lenkase smut, you may be a little disappointed as they aren't a huge focus in that regard. Yes, their relationship is extremely important and there will be lots of fluff to come, but Fukase won't be showing Len his tail dik anytime soon.**

 **I don't really have much else to say about this chapter seeing as it merely set the stage for future plot threads, but the next chapter should be a little more interesting content wise. I'm excited for the chapters to come.**

 **Normally this is where the French translations would go, but Cul didn't speak at all so uh. Yeah.**

 **I'll see you next time.**

 **Bye-Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aah, it hasn't been too long now, has it? I struggled quite a bit with writing this chapter, which surprised me a bit since I assumed it might be a little easier given what I've already written. So yeah, this chapter might be a little crap. I don't have a beta reader anymore since I've decided I want to try and finish this while I still have the time (while I'm still livin' the freeloader life as a high schooler), and waiting weeks for it to get a look at was just taking too long seeing as it already takes me months just to type up a chapter.**

 **At the very least, we get to see Cul again. And some new semi reoccurring characters, aw yis.**

 **Word Count: 3,750**

~START~

Time crawled by as the days drew on, leaving Anon paranoid with every fleeting thought of the Princess, regardless of how silly she knew it all was. After all, the Dragoness _surely_ had better things to worry about, right? She wouldn't care that 5,000 bits had somehow jumped up to 8,000– She likely hadn't even realized Anon had walked off with the wrong amount to begin with!

In all likelihood, Cul had probably dropped a handful of coins in the bag without checking and just called it a day. It wasn't like she knew beforehand that Anon would be stopping by. Unless, of course, Cul had that lying around just in case she crossed paths with something she found to be...exotic.

Anon shook her head to clear that thought process, earning her a quizzical look from Kanon as they waddled along to the loading carriage, dragging with them a multitude of heavy crates full of their harvest. The taut rope that wrapped around her waist served as a slight distraction, what with the occasional tug or jerk from the carrier cart getting stuck, but other than that, her mind was far from focused.

It seemed even Miku was giving her odd looks, and she hardly noticed anything!

The short-haired blonde sighed as she trudged to a stop next to the carrier. Kanon had already unfastened her own carrier cart and was busy tsun-ing it up with the teal Siren while Akaza and Akiko sized up the loads. This left Anon to slowly untie herself from her cart and go over her own harvest alone, which, surprisingly, was more than what she expected all things considered.

Her mind had been swamped with the constant fear of running into the Dragoness. Just going outside, where any winged demon could spot her, had been a hassle these past three days. She jumped at the slightest sound despite knowing Cul would never personally seek her out.

Heck, Cul probably didn't even remember her name anymore. It was just the stupid fear of another incident occurring that kept her on edge. Regardless of what she'd told Kanon, that fear would never fully go away. It was likely never going to go away, as things were.

No matter how nice Cul might have treated her, at her core, she was still driven by greed. In Cul's mind, Anon's body had a price. She knew nothing about Anon except her ethnicity and her culture. She only wanted what a Succubus could offer.

Cul had no reason to see her as a person.

She was just another low-class demon the rich were free to manipulate and take advantage of for their own pleasure…

 _Crunch._

Anon blinked in startled confusion, glancing down to the crushed turnip that rested in the palm of her hand. Pieces of the lilac vegetables slipped through her fingers and back into the cart. She could only stare as Kanon reached out to hold her gently by the shoulders, mumbling something to Miku that didn't quite register in Anon's ears.

"Come on, Ano. Let's get you inside." Kanon shook Anon slightly, jolting the younger twin out of her stupor. "I'll go with the others into town and sell our harvest. You can stay home, but promise me you'll put on the Cuff this time."

Anon could only nod as her twin took the smashed turnip from her grasp and dumped the pieces onto the ground, smiling weakly as she wrapped their tails together and started them off towards the house. It wasn't long before they were out of sight, though Miku watched them curiously all the while.

She hopped down from the carriage to snag another crate from the cart and huddled close to her work partner with a small frown, nearly falling over with the weight of her pigtails as she craned her neck in the twin's direction.

"What do you think is wrong with Anon?" The Siren murmured quietly.

Akaza only grunted before bumping Miku with a crate to get her moving, continuing her path to the carriage.

"She's lost the light about her— They all do eventually. Even Kanon will someday, it's just how they are." The white-haired demon's voice was almost drowned out as she dropped the crate into the gig, sparing no time in rerouting back to the remaining cargo left in the carts.

Casting one last glance back, Miku couldn't help but frown as she forced herself back into work mode, putting the twins out of her mind for the time being.

"Well, I hope she finds her light again soon."

* * *

"Anon, we're heading out." Kanon's voice seemed to echo around within the small bath chamber, drawing Anon from the half-dazed state she'd fallen into. She pulled herself up from the lukewarm bath water and called out a faint, "stay safe," before fiddling around for the plug and popping it up with her tail.

A fading chuckle from Kanon's side of the door signaled to Anon that her twin was retreating, likely off to bear the brunt of the Demon Market's hazzings alone while she sat around being useless. Wonderful.

With a sigh, Anon stepped out of the tub and padded over to the counter where she'd left her towel, careful to avoid her hostile reflection in the mirror. She made sure to keep her gaze firmly locked on the floor as she wrapped the fuzzy red fabric securely around her body, only then feeling comfortable enough to sneak a peek at her reflection— Big mistake.

The world felt like it was tilting; distorting and shuttering in and out of focus. It left Anon feeling faint as her towel nearly slipped from her grasp, eyes glued to her tainted mirror image as it stared right through her, lips curled back in a sneer.

" _What a_ _ **slut**_ _," it growled, echoing in her head like the beat of a drum._

Emerald irises widened in surprise at the utter contempt burning behind their very surface. She stepped back, nearly drowning in a sea of nausea as eyes once familiar glared daggers into her very core, stabbing right through her only defense with ease.

" _Look at you,"_ the distant voice roared in her ears, " _Hiding away like a coward are we? You sure had no problem whoring yourself out to another woman before, what of your modesty then?"_

"I-..." Anon choked on her own words, unable to force anything out but frazzled half breaths.

" _Poor little Anon,"_ the voice continued, dragging out every syllable in that sickly familiar tone. " _All ragged and scarred; what right-minded demon would ever be twisted enough to think twice about the likes of you? You can't even do anything on your own. You're so pathetic, making Kanon waste money to ensure you don't do it again. What a joke you are."_

Anon found herself backed into the wall, eyes brimming with tears.

" _Are you feeling sorry for yourself? Are you_ honestly _feeling sorry for yourself? What a joke that is! You've done all this to yourself— Never forget that! This is all your fault! Yours! Don't act like you were raped! You had a choice in this! You did! You did you did_ _you did—!"_

"Stop!"

It took an intense amount of willpower to break her gaze from the disfigured image of herself, but once she did, her legs had her bolting out the door as soon as she could get it open. Her heart practically beat out of her chest as she scampered down the hall and into her room, slamming the door and throwing herself at her bed without any care as to what she might land on.

She hurriedly discarded her towel and scrambled to put on the clothes she'd laid out, neck prickling with irritation as her skirt continued to get caught on her tail. Eventually, she leaped up from her bed, hands immediately darting for the newly purchased Inhibitor Arm Cuff Kanon had gifted her and snatched it up off the bedside table. The golden band sunk its teeth into her right arm as soon as she'd clipped it on, a wave of relief washing over her as the embedded needles started to work their magic.

A shaky sigh escaped her as she slid down against her bed, dropping her head back to rest against the scratchy surface.

"I hate this…" She mumbled, allowing her eyes to slip closed.

That had been the second attack in one day, a new record for her.

Anon groaned and opened her eyes, leaning away from the bed as she noticed her wet hair had created a damp spot. She stood and walked over to pick up her towel from its place on the floor before drapping it over her pillow and lying down on the bed. Rolling onto her side, she strung her tail through her legs and held it to her chest like a teddy bear, nuzzling it close all while minding the sharp edge.

She wouldn't want to poison herself after all.

…er.

Oh, right. She'd nearly forgotten but, her tail contained a lethal neurotoxin, as did most Succubi… It was why she struck Cul with it in that alleyway... The poison had acted as a neutralizer in the past, rendering victims immobile for a Succubus to— Feed from them, for lack of better term. It was only actually deadly in large doses or if left untreated, so...

Wait-

Anon bolted upright with a panicked squeak of alarm, nearly slicing her wrist open on the sharp blade of her tail.

"Did I poison her?!"

 _Knock-Knock._

A faint noise broke through her frazzled mind before she could continue to freak out further, drawing her attention out of her room and toward the front of the house. The noise was coming from the front door, persistent, and even-tempered. It left Anon with a sinking fear of what someone could be doing so far down the dirt road in the first place…but then it occurred to her that maybe Kanon had just locked herself out, nothing malicious.

So, with that in mind, Anon stood from her bed and trudged through the house to get to the front door, where the knocking persisted even still. She gripped the doorknob tightly, willing herself to believe that it was only Kanon. _Who would be out in the middle of nowhere anyway? Don't be so paranoid, Anon._

She pulled open the door.

And, predictably, what stood there wasn't Kanon.

"Hello, Miss." A kind-looking man greeted her, dressed fully in the armor of the Dragon Palace royal guard. He offered a smile, "Would you happen to know where we could find a Succubus named Anon? We've been told she lives around here."

Anon found herself too stunned to speak, only managing a weak gasp.

"Don't be so formal with 'er, Leon. The skank probably doesn't understand half the shit yer saying," a silver-haired guard gruffed, shoving his dark-skinned companion aside in order to grab Anon's wrist. "'sides, this bitch is the only Succubi we've seen for miles. Let's just take 'er and go."

"W-Wait-! No, I-" Anon stuttered and stumbled over her words, finally grasping the situation at hand; the very thing she'd worried over these past three days.

The dark-skinned demon simply sighed and placed a hand on the silver-haired demon's shoulder, careful to keep his temper in check. "Listen, Dell, if it's not her-"

"Who cares if it's not?" The man snapped back immediately. "We've been out here all goddamn day on this wild goose chase just for that uppity bitch who won't even bat an eye at us! She's been so drugged out of 'er goddamned mind these past few days that I honestly don't think she'd even know the _difference_ between a Succubi and an Imp even if one fucked 'er up the ass!"

"Watch your tone, Dell. That's our Princess you speak so lowly of," Leon scolded, tightening his grip on the other's shoulder. "She sent us here to find a Succubus named Anon, not discriminate against innocent demons."

"I concur," the third member of the trio finally spoke up, brown eyes flashing with amusement. "You're terrifying the poor girl, just look at her. Is that any way we should be treating someone our Princess has spoken so fondly of?"

The brunette stepped forward, placing himself between the Vampire and Succubus before laying a hand on Dell's arm as a silent warning. Dell grumbled something under his breath and released his death grip on Anon, prompting Leon to let go of his fellow guard's shoulder as well.

"There, all friendly now." A sharp look was shot Dell's way before softening and shifting to Anon. "Now, if you could be so kind as to tell us your name."

"I...um." Anon shuffled uncomfortably, clutching her injured wrist to her chest. "A-Anon. I'm...Anon."

"See! I tol-" Dell was cut off by a smack to the back of the head courtesy of Leon.

"Ah-ha. I see," the brunette smiled. "Well Anon, my name is Kyo, and this fellow over here is Leon. Oh, and the unpleasant bloodsucker over there is Dell, I say just ignore him. That's what I do."

Anon tittered nervously. "Oh, well, uh… Nice to meet you, I guess…"

"Likewise. Now, if you could just follow us-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Anon immediately cut in, stepping further back into the house in preparation to shut the door. "My sister is away, a-and I'm not feeling all too well myself… Maybe take another Succubus in my place? I'm sure it'd be fine..."

Kyo's smile fell away to a frown as he shot a confused glance over to Leon while Dell just continued to mutter darkly to himself. The brunette lifted his hands in an attempt to show he meant no harm as he stepped closer to Anon, who's fingers tensed around the doorknob, ready to slam it closed. He drew back slightly, hoping Anon would return to her prior position. She did not.

He sighed, bringing a hand up to massage his temple.

"Listen," he started slowly, "I know the thought of going off somewhere with three strange men you just met and don't know sounds scary, but trust me, you need to come with us now rather than later. We have to report that we've found you, so even if you don't, I know the Princess will come for you herself. You don't want that, right?"

"I just won't open the door…" Anon hesitantly moved back, as if to prove her point.

"Trust me, she'll find a way in."

"But what if my sister were here? She wouldn't… She wouldn't try anything then, would she?"

"I mean, as much as I _want_ to say she wouldn't…"

Anon's face fell.

"I don't...have a choice, do I?"

"Afraid not."

A sigh escaped her.

 _When have I ever..._

* * *

"Ah, so that's what happened."

The gig bumped and rattled down the dusty dirt road as Anon merely nodded and sunk further into the little corner she'd pressed herself into. Kyo let out a small chuckle and reclined back against the stiff carriage seat, turning his honey brown eyes up towards the dotted blue sky with a soft smile. He let the atmosphere simmer in the afternoon sun for a moment more, before turning his attention to the Succubus with curiosity lingering in his expression.

"Are you worried?" He asked gently, drawing Anon from her own musings.

She turned to him with a frown, glancing down at her hands that rested in her lap, before nodding her head once again. A faint sigh escaped her as she brought her knees up to her chest as best she could from her position on the cramped seat, gazing sadly over the bar to her side that kept her in the speeding carriage.

They'd long since left the rolling countryside behind and entered into the city limits, bringing them closer to the Dragon Palace, and closer to Cul… Anon wondered briefly if that were the only thing they were rushing toward.

What would she be charged with, she wondered; what would Cul say when she saw her? Would Cul even remember her name? Or would she simply be, "that Succubus Cul fucked."

Anon wondered if maybe Cul was mad about being poisoned, or perhaps the fact she'd been attacked to begin with, regardless of it being self-defense. She wondered if Cul thought she'd stolen from her, or if she merely wanted her money back. Maybe it had all been a set up from the start, and Anon was going to be executed for sleeping with the Princess under the false allegations of it being rape.

Who really knew?

Not Anon.

She exhaled sharply into her knees and closed her eyes, wishing for a painless death at the very least. But then again, she wouldn't hold her breath.

"You seem distraught." Anon glanced up to meet Leon's gaze, the Elf having turned around in his seat to see her better. He offered her a small wave, flashing a comforting smile. "We're almost at the Palace. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Please tell my sister I love her." Anon ignored his question, turning her head toward Kyo instead, who barked out a laugh. The Dragon wiped away an invisible tear and reached over to ruffle Anon's hear, momentarily marveling at the soft texture of it before drawing his hand back.

"No need to sound so grim, my lady," he chuckled, shooting a pointed stare at Dell who snickered to himself. "The Princess didn't sound angry when she asked for you. If anything, she sounded happy to be able to meet you again. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Do you know why she wants to see me?" Anon tilted her head curiously, before catching herself and glancing back to the rows of houses the carriage rolled past, seemingly embarrassed.

"Unfortunately not," Kyo paused.

"She's probably pissed the little skank poisoned her," Dell chipped in before Kyo could finish his thought, shooting a smirk over his shoulder at the Succubus. "Here's hoping she throws the guards a bone for once and decides to 'donate' a new target for us to shoot our loads at, if you catch my drift."

" _Dell!_ " Leon snapped, punching the Vampire roughly in the arm. "Stop trying to scare her!"

Dell loud out a boisterous laugh, one that echoed ominously in Anon's ears.

"What? Yer all thinkin' it! Why else would the Princess call for a Succubus to meet 'er?" The Vampire scoffed and snapped the reigns, causing the horse to give a low cry and push itself to close the lessening distance between them and the Palace. "She's obviously either fucked or fucked up. Why sugar coat it?"

"We don't know what the Princess plans to do with her, and you shouldn't pretend to know, either," Kyo rationalized.

He reached over to Anon, who had gone quiet, and gave her shoulder a quick pat, not missing the way she flinched away and lifted her hands quickly as if to stop him. The Dragon's eyes softened, though he said nothing as he turned back to face the looming Palace sneaking up on them.

That marked the end of their conversation, and Anon almost felt relieved.

She brought two fingers up to caress the golden band around her upper arm, wincing as the needles jostled slightly under her touch. It served as somewhat of a cruel reminder for what was to come, reminding her of what she'd lost to Cul, and what she was sure to lose again.

Would Cul show her mercy? Or would she throw her to the dogs to be…preyed upon?

Maybe it'd be best not to think about it.

* * *

Time seemed to slow for Anon as she was lead through the halls of the vaguely familiar castle, subjected to the harsh glares of Palace staff as they went about their duties. She refused to lift her head as Leon and Kyo practically dragged her to their destination, not seeming to notice her pale complexion or shaky knees. Maybe they just didn't care. Then again, it wasn't like Anon was paying much attention to them either, as her mind was busy blaring with panic.

 _She's going to kill me,_ was Anon's first thought as Leon and Kyo escorted her into the throne room; Dell having broken away from them to peruse the attention of a Brownie, much to the other guard's chagrin.

 _She's going to use my body until it breaks,_ was another, more morbid thought that crossed her mind as Leon excused himself to go inform the Princess of their arrival.

 _I'll never see my sister again,_ something Anon had fretted about since stepping foot into the carriage.

She seemed to be drawing a blank as Kyo mumbled something to her, unaware of her internal shutdown in the process. Ideas were being tossed right and left with none sticking like Anon had hopped. She was running out of hypothetical situations to escape from, most with minimal success.

 _I should kill myself now, before she gets the chance to torture me,_ Anon mused, knees buckling as Kyo's grip on her went lax.

 _It would be so easy… My tail is right here..._ Fingers curled around the squishy appendage, slowly drawing it from around her waist.

 _One clean line across the jugular… Quick and easy… Before she-_

"Anon~! Ma chérie, comment vas-tu?"

Two firm grips locked around her wrists, preventing her from fully unfurling her tail. Her frazzled green eyes snapped up to meet with cherry red irises staring intently into hers, daring her to remove her tail and see what happens. She couldn't find the words to speak. How could she?

Cul had kneeled down in front of her, smiling widely at her fearful expression and…

She had kissed her.

The Dragoness had closed the distance between them, breathing softly against Anon's lips before springing forward to claim the other's mouth in a gentle peck, evaporating within seconds. It left Anon with a strange feeling of familiarity, one not lost on her.

When Cul drew back, smirking smugly at the Succubus in a way that seemed so familiar; so fitting of her, Anon couldn't help but stare speechlessly up at the redhead.

A clawed finger pressed itself to her lips, and a squeakish giggle reached her ears, childish and giddy with excitement. Anon couldn't say she was surprised when Cul beamed at her.

"Bonjour, ma biche. You left without a good morning kiss."

~END CHAPTER~

 **Haha, yis. So much is gonna go down in the next few chapters, the plot is finally taking off. I've decided there will be around 41 chapters, and don't worry, I have most of them all planned out. I have so much planned out and I'm pumped to share it, I may even write a few spin-offs just to fit in all the lore I've crafted. A funny little side joke me and my friends have come up with is that Kanon really likes her crops, so maybe expect something to come from that.**

 **Another few handful of things to mention revolve around this chapter itself. You'll notice I described Leon as "dark-skinned" and that's because I'm using 77's fan-design for him. I just really like how swanky he looks. If you have the time, try looking up "77 Leon Vocaloid", that seems to get the right results for him.**

 **More will be explained about the Inhibitor Arm Cuff next chapter, so don't think it was just thrown in with only a vague hint at what they do. Originally Anon was meant to always have one on her arm, but I accidentally forgot about it and had to shoehorn it in somewhere else. The use of it has also changed, as originally it was just an accessory.**

 **Another thing I want to touch on is that most demons who have tails use them as if they're an extra limb. As seen with Cul, Dragon's (specifically female) use their tails for mating purposes, while Succubi use (or more accurately, used) their tails for "hunting" purposes. Most demons have a liquid stored in their tails, whether it be poison, sperm, or some form of drinkable fluid. The longer it goes unused, the more it builds up. Anon was worried due to the poison build up, seeing as even the smallest amount could have killed a demon by that point.**

 **And that's about it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll be sure to get right to work on the next one. Since it's spring break I'm hoping to at least knock out one more before it ends. I'm so slow oh jeez.**

 **Anyway, French translations real quick since it isn't much:**

 **Ma chérie, comment vas-tu - My darling, how are you.**

 **Bonjour, ma biche - Hello, my doe.**

 **Reviews would be nice, but I won't hold it over your heads.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


End file.
